deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Konoe A. Mercury
Konoe A. Mercury aka commonly Nine is a character from the fighting game series BlazBlue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Konoe A. Mercury vs. Ellen Mira Mathers History Death Battle Info VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury is one of the Six Heroes in the BlazBlue Multiverse. Not only was she an expert at Magic, she is widely considered the most powerful Magic user in said Multiverse. Despite this, Yuuki Terumi still killed her, adding another statistic to his list of victims alongside fellow Six Hero Trinity Glassfille. Or so everyone thought... As it turned out, Konoe was alive in another form: Phantom; a servant of Hades Izanami. But her wrath wouldn't truly begin until Ragna's Amnesia regarding Saya, Take-Mikazuchi, and the Embryo slowly faded. Because of this, Nine the Phantom, as she was now called, revealed her true colors, and forced Ragna & Company to realize that Terumi never truly "Killed" her as the the rumor faded from eternity. She now seeks a foe worth slaughtering in the name of Saya, and she'll even force Ragna to remember his previous sins even if it kills him... Powers & Stats Tier: At least 7-B+ (Much likely higher) Name: Konoe A. Mercury, Nine, Phantom, Nine the Phantom Origin: BlazBlue Age: Born April 30 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Ten Sages Member, Six Hero, Master Witch, "Phantom". Powers & Abilities: Elemental Manipulation (Can use Water, Air, Fire, or any combination of the three...), Magic, Can use spell by spell on the fly without tiring, skilled strategist, Illusion Creation (As Phantom.), Forging her magic into weapons, Projectile Reflection (Can create mirrors that last three hits, but can reflect projectiles.), Curse inducing (One of her "Drive Spells" inflicts a condition on the opponents, in which if it lasts long enough, and four "Crystals": Fire, Water, Wind, & (Probably) Void (Considering the D button's knack for the element...) are on an opponent, the spell is successful, and field filling damage is inflicted.), Has no need of Incantations (While the original Japanese Names of each of her moves states a base that describes an "Incantation", Nine the Phantom's Magic Potency is so high, she doesn't need them.), Demon Summoning (Can summon Hi no Kagutsuchi to aid her in some of her attacks.), Teleportation (She can Teleport into energy orbs, and reappear elsewhere...), Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent Level (Even with help, she was one of the SIX HEROES responsible for defeating the Black Beast, ending The First War of Ars Magus. She also has massive experience at combining magic abilities like scientists would with molecules,) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (As Nine the Phantom, can keep up with, and possibly be faster than a super powered Terumi.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Would rather fight with magic, than use her feeble muscular ability (Though she can do a decent kick...)...) Striking Strength: Class PJ (Her Astral Heat alone is able to destroy everything in plain sight, surpassing Kokonoe's Astral Heat in terms of target space, mass destruction, and the fact that even Take-Mikazuchi probably won't survive; a testament to such raw power a storm of fireballs can do... Her Magic that she uses in battle is highly varied and can be used in mass quantities.) Durability: Country Level+ (Could trade with Ragna attack by attack in battle easier than most of the cast (Granted, she is a Final Boss...), and put up a good fight with Kokonoe; whom based on what Hakumen & Hazama said, and as child of her, and Jubei, Kokonoe could be considered probably one of the most Powerful characters in the BlazBlue Multiverse.) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Even after using her Distortion Drives, Overdrives, and even an Astral Heat so powerful it forces the user to collapse to the point of death, Nine never once tired as a result of her ability.) Range: At MAX, Nine can Create a firestorm that can reach incredible distances, making it the most destructive ability in the Main BlazBlue series. Aside from that; at least over dozens of meters. Standard Equipment: Just her Magic & Sorcery (And her Pet Demon; Hi no Kagutsuchi.). Intelligence: As a SIX HERO, her magic is unmatched by others. Extremely Intelligent as a result, and would've even beat Rachel in a battle of wits (Even with the Takamagahara system on her side.), as Nine, she knew all of Yuuki Terumi's weaknesses seconds before her "Murder", Weaknesses: Can be arrogant at times; Taunted Jubei so much, it's possible she defeated him in combat, despite regaining her memories as Nine the Phantom, not even Celica A. Mercury can heal her insanity... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: N/A:' (Instead of the usual Drive, Nine the Phantom uses a Gauge for Active spells, and a spare spell via Sea-Moss Gate. Nine uses spells of three elements, and three stock MAX. the order is optional. A can be used for for Water Magic, B Wind Magic, and C for Fire Magic. Whenever Nine uses a corresponding move on an opponent, if it hits, or is blocked, the D button can be used to use the magic that corresponds to the appropriate magic.) *'Overdrive: Burning Red:' (Puts Magic into the stock even on whiff.) *'Exceed Accel: Scarlet Vein:' (Nine the Phantom kicks her foe into the air, and summons Hi no Kagutsuchi to crush them with its fists.) *'Distortion Drives:' **'Flame Banisher:' (Nine the Phantom shoots one laser beam from her hand, then her foot. In her Overdrive, Hi no Kagutsuchi even breathes fire at the opponent after the fact.) **'Cardinal Nova:' (Creates an explosion around Nine the Phantom. Her Overdrive 1up's this by adding more explosions, sending the opponent skyward.) **'Azurite Inferno' Nine the Phantom kicks the opponent, crucifies them, and shoots energy balls at them. Her Overdrive even has lasers shooting down, daminging them further in the process. *'Astral Heat: Colorless Void:' (Nine the Phantom summons Hi no Kagutsuchi to devour the enemy, manifest itself as a cage of fire that traps them, as Nine rises into the air. She then summons a pentagram portal as she summons nearly hundreds of fireballs to wipe out the opponent forever.) Other NOTE: This shows Nine as her Playable form in CentralFiction. Gallery Phantom (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|''As the Phantom'' Konoe A Mercury (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Playable Character Picture in CentralFiction as "Nine the Phantom". Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Magic Users Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters